Decisions 4x2
by Vam9ire
Summary: For those of you that read my first fanfiction 'Changes', this is the next chapter/episode. Revolves around Elena's decision about becoming a vampire and how that decision affects everyone. Characters involved in this episode are Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy & Rebekkah. Hope you enjoy. I am currently working on the next chapter/episode.


(Elena's house)  
"All this time Damon? All this time?" She looked straight into his eyes "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you compel me to forget?"

Elena stood with her arms crossed over her chest. A serious frown on her face as she glared at him. She wore a blue top, pajama shorts and was barefooted.

She looked at Damon, who was sitting on her window seat. Dressed in his signature black t-shirt, jeans & leather jacket. He shrugged as if he didn't care, "What's the big deal?" Quickly throwing her a smirk, "would knowing really have made a difference?"

She sighed, "I don't know Damon, but it explains a lot." She uncrossed her arms, pushing her hands into her short's pockets, padding back to where he was sitting, "Why I got that feeling, when I first met you at your house." She sat across from Damon adding, "And every time after that." She frowned, but the close proximity to him brought out her senses. She smelled his own mesmerizing scent with a little added Acqua di Gio cologne. His gorgeous big blue eyes made her tingle. She quickly shook it off, practically scolding herself out loud.

He'd caught that, and a wicked spark sprang from his eyes "Did you? And what feeling would that be? Excitement? Pleasure?" Grinning like a Cheshire cat.

She flushed and scowled "you know what I mean!" Her face softened as she continued, "That night at the bonfire," She could see she now had Damon's full attention. "When you called me Katherine, you looked a little suspicious and confused. I knew you weren't feeding me a line." She raised her eyebrows, "But, it was weird you were out there by yourself."

Reluctantly, he revealed with a chuckle, "Well, I was hunting."

Her eyes widened at this new information.

And he continued, "When I heard your voice, I swore it was Katherine's! I had to see."

"Did you believe me when I said I wasn't Katherine?" she probed.

"Well, not at first. The resemblance was uncanny," he grinned, "but, she wouldn't have been able to resist my charms and pounced on me!"

She scoffed at his remark.

"Besides," he murmured "when you spoke to me, I could feel your sweetness. Your innocence. And you were extremely trusting of a stranger!" He smiled, "you couldn't be her.

"Well," she cracked a smile, "not that innocent." Her eyes fluttered, " So if you were hunting that night, why didn't you attack me?"

"Seeing you took my breath," he grinned, "and hunger away!"

"I'm glad," she smiled at him intertwining her fingers.

"Now, my turn," he gave his kilowatt smile.

"Hmmm? Your turn?" she asked.

"Why did you feel the need to tell me about yours and Matts fight? He smiled, "I mean, I was a total stranger."

"I don't know...I was a little uneasy being out there with you, so when you asked, my nervousness kicked in and I just blurted it out. She paused for a moment, "But, after I told you about our worlds being apart," she sighed as she remembered, "what you responded to me kind of confirmed what I was trying to figure out. I felt relieved."

Blushing she added , "You know you flirted with me that night, well knowing I had a boyfriend. So you couldn't be a psycho!" Grunting under her breath, "was I wrong!"

He waved his index finger at her,"Uh-ah, not a psycho." He grinned and continued, "And as I recall it, you were the one that flirted first!"

"Maybe," she sighed, "I was intrigued by your mysteriousness." Adding softly, "you're good looking," before he could insinuate anything, she quickly added, "you helped clear any guilt I was feeling. In essence, I just wanted what everyone else did."

He looked at her with mischief in his eyes "And what would that be?"

She got up from the window seat to go to her vanity, "you know what, Damon!"

"Oh, come on," he grinned watching her rummage through her drawer, "humor me with the memory!"

She scooped a hair tie out of the drawer and proceeded to wrap it around her hair into a ponytail. Looking at him from where she stood, "you said what I was looking for was, a consuming love. Passion. Adventure. And a little danger."

He made no snarky comment. Sensing she wasn't joking about this new revelation. He blinked and took a shallow breath.

She walked back towards him, "And right before you compelled me, you told me you wanted me to get everything I was looking for."

Stopping in front of him she continued, "Damon, you wished all my dreams would come true," her eyes searched his for a response.

"I did," he stammered "I-I do!"

He scrunched his eyebrows together, "And you've found that, right? With my little brother," smiling as sincerely as he could.

Her voice quivered, "Yes, I..."

Not letting her finish, he quickly stood up, blurting out, "Mission accomplished!" bowing to her. "Are we done?" He stared, waiting for a response. "You know, with the scolding and compulsion rewind?" as he headed out of her room.

She walked behind him, continuing her interrogation , "And, what about at the cemetery? When you found me talking to my parents grave. You told me it wasn't my fault they had died. It was their destiny, not my doing. You said to be patient & day by day it would get easier, there would be no more bad things for me!"

"And that prediction went so well," he said sarcastically, turning to face her. "Aren't you glad I made you forget that little pep talk?"

"It's not that easy, Damon," she argued, making her way back to the window seat and pulling her knees up to her chest, "because now I'm remembering all these moments we had."

He walked back to where she was sitting. "Oh, of course it is," sliding closer, "you told me last night that you love Stefan. And no matter what you feel for me, you've never unfallen for him." He gave her a crooked smile, "And I get it," nodding slightly, "I do."

She frowned at his words, "Damon, there's just one other memory that really stands out," she inhaled deeply, "after you & Stefan saved me from Elijah, that night you appeared in my room with my necklace," her eyes fluttered as she looked up at him.

"O-kay," he interjected, changing the subject. "The focus now, is you completing the transition..." He looked at her, trying to confirm this was the plan, "Right?" His eyes softened, "Bonnie's still looking for a spell, but, we don't know how long that'll take. 'Lena, you don't have much time to feed," he swallowed hard, "or die." His eyes searched hers for an answer.

She looked away from him, "Stefan's got a blood bag ready for me," she whispered, not letting on, she'd hold out till the very end to make her decision. She continued, "I just.."

He could feel she was being less than truthful with him. And grabbed her from the shoulders, holding her tightly, but not enough to hurt her. "Don't even think about letting yourself die, 'Lena!" His face inches from hers, blue eyes staring deeply into brown ones. "I don't care that you don't love me!" She looked at his lips as he spoke. "I can't lose you! Not like Ric..." his voice was full of raw emotion.

Releasing her and straightening up, his tone softened, "Look, Stefan will help you through all this, I promise." he stilled, his eyes waiting for confirmation she'd transition. "He'll teach you everything you need to know." He shrugged his shoulders adding, "he taught Caroline and I didn't even think she'd survive!"

"Wait...so what are you saying, Damon? She glared at him, "after that whole speech, you're not even gonna be here while I go through this?"

He shook his head and smirked, "You've got Stefan. Your two BFFs, Witchie-poo and Vampire Barbie!" "You even got the ex, Matt, who'd do anything for you." He grinned, "What more do you want?"

She looked up at him, "I wanted you to be part of that process, Damon."

He shook his head and watched her eyes glaze with tears in disbelief. He raised his hand letting the back of his fingers gently glide down her cheek. He gazed at her, knowing it would be the last time he'd touch her as a human and whispered, "Good-bye, 'Lena."

And he was gone.

After a few moments, Stefan stepped into the room, the light fell on his face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"He's gone," her voice cracked as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Stefan walked towards the window seat, "He'll be back, nothing will keep Damon away." He sat across from her & placed his hand on her knee, squeezing it, "Trust me, he'll be back."

She shook her head, "I didn't mean to hurt him last night," she looked at him, "when I told him I had never fallen out of love with you, Stefan. Taking a deep breath, "And no matter what I feel for him, I had to let him go." a single tear rolled down the cheek Damon had touched.

Stefan was stunned with the revelation, "What?" And pulled her towards him. He caressed her hair, his leaf green eyes looking into hers. "You chose me? I thought..."his heart skipping a beat.

"Stefan, I never stopped loving you!" she reached for his face pulling him close to her's. "I've missed you so much.

They gazed into each other's eyes, needing each other more than ever. All they needed was time. Time to remember how they used to be, what they meant to each other. Everything would fall back in place. Their lips parted and they kissed. It started off tender like their first time. Then soon becoming full of ardor, tongues intertwining, teeth biting lips.

Stefan, picked Elena up & carried her to her bed, placing her down gently. She helped him pull his black t-shirt off & he her's. Stefan hovered over her, covering her with kisses all over her face, neck, breasts. Elena responded but the intensity of the kissing did something else to her. She didn't recognize this feeling. Her eyes got veiny, her canines elongated and all of a sudden she bit down hard on Stefan's neck. Stefan moaned and pulled away from Elena.

"Stefan, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She began crying. "What am I doing?" Her voice became muffled as she hid her face in her pillow and began to pound the mattress with her fist.

Stefan rushed downstairs. And just as quickly as he had left, he returned with the blood bag. "Here," holding out the bag to her, " it's as good a time as any."

Elena sat upright on her bed, looked from Stefan to the bag of red fluid he held. She didn't reach for it, instead looking away she stared into nothingness. She shook her head, her breathing becoming quick and shallow. He looked at her, trying to access what she was thinking. She wasn't taking the bag, it just dangled from his fingers. Setting it down, he encouraged her "Breathe, Elena, breathe."

"I can't be this, Stefan!" And jumped off the bed, grabbing at anything, throwing it at the walls, floor, almost hitting Stefan in the process, were it not for his super speed. She went to her window seat, covering her face with her hands, shaking her head in disbelief of what was happening to her. After a moment she uncovered her face and glared at him, "just leave me alone," her voice cracked "I need to be alone ..please."

"Alright," he pulled her up, ushering her back to bed. Taking the bedcover he spread it over her. He started to leave, but turned to her, "Elena, you're gonna have to decide." And waited for a response, but it didn't come. She just lay there staring at the ceiling. "I'll be downstairs," he whispered , "you want anything?"

"Yes," she stammered, "to be human." She flipped over on her side and started to cry.

Stefan started to go towards her, but before he could, she commanded "don't Stefan!"

Softly he began , "Okay, you won't.."

"What?"she interrupted, " do anything stupid? Leave? Kill myself? Oh wait, it's just a matter of me deciding if I transition or not!" She pulled the bed cover over her head. And he heard her soft whimper.

Stefan's heart broke. Her emotions were running rampant. He wanted to hold her, help her embrace this like Caroline had, but he reminded himself, it was her decision. Her words from the past haunted him. She did not want to be a vampire.

Stefan started down the stairs when he heard the car rolling up in front of the Gilbert house. Before Caroline and Matt could ring the doorbell, he flung the front door open & whisked them both in. "You're here," he said with a sigh of relief.

Caroline looked at Stefan with question and dread, "What's going on with Elena?"

Stefan didn't sugar-coat or soften any blow of the now spiraling event, "She's turning into a vampire!"

"What?" Matt & Caroline asked in unison.

"How the hell did this happen?" Matt demanded, "Meredith said she was fine, better than I was!"

"What happened tonight, Stefan?" Caroline demanded.

Stefan explained everything as quickly as he could, but told them the real challenge was upstairs. Elena didn't want to be a vampire.

Matt shook his head as he looked down. "Why do things keep happening to her?" "I mean, damn, can't she be cut a break?" He snorted, "never mind." He looked up the stairs towards Elena's room.

It wasn't long ago, he'd be waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs to take her to school or on a date. She was always smiling, upbeat, not having a care in the world. Till they started having disagreements about the future. Actually, he was the one pushing the conversations on how he saw their future. She never wanted to talk about stuff like that. She'd listen, but, wouldn't respond with any opinion on the matter. He'd told her numerous times that he loved her yet she started distancing herself from him. The night of the bonfire was to help them clear things before the start of the new school year. But what started off as a great night ended up being the worst. Elena wasn't even suppose to be going.  
It was 'Family Night' and Aunt Jenna was visiting. After some persuasion, Elena and Aunt Jenna had convinced her folks to let her go to the annual bonfire. He and Elena had walked around, seeing everyone from school. And some who had graduated in June or previous years. They had run into Tyler who was doing football antics with fellow teammates. Elena had looked on while he briefly joined the action. They had laughed at the crooked & broken smores they had made. The night was going well, till he brought up subject about their future. She had gotten upset, telling him she was too young to be thinking about stuff like that. She told him she needed time away from him, to really think if this was what she wanted too. He offered to take her home, but she refused, telling him it was better if her parents picked her up. He had watched her walking towards the side of the road to wait for her parents. Never knowing the night would end in tragedy, claiming her parents lives.

He was taken out of his reverie when he heard Caroline's voice, "Wait, let me talk to her."

Caroline looked at both of them and on seeing no objection, ascended the stairs. She peeked in from the door frame, softly calling out to her best-friend, "Elena, it's me, Caroline." She waited for Elena to acknowledge her.

Elena slowly took the bedcover off of herself. She looked towards the doorway where Caroline stood. "Hi," she said softly, "you know."

Caroline nodded and moved slowly towards Elena. She sat at the corners edge "Yeah, Stefan told me and Matt, not in so many words, but enough to know what's going on with you."

She placed her hand on Elena's, "You are gonna go through with it, right Elena?" She waited for her answer, but Elena's face was blank. "You're not seriously gonna take the same route as my dad, are you?" Caroline asked raising a single eyebrow.

Elena looked at her, "I don't know what I'm gonna do," her voice quivered. "You were so right, when you said I was too maternal not to have children," a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I thought, one day, I would have my own kids," she paused "I knew it wouldn't be with Stefan, but..." She wrapped stray strands of hair around her ear, and stood up from her bed. She walked over to the window seat, which seemed to be where she felt most comfortable. "Well," she swallowed, "now it's really not gonna happen." Tears freely fell as she looked out towards the darkness of the night.

Caroline eyes focused on Elena, "It's not that bad, Elena" trying to ease whatever pain Elena was feeling, "you know...being a vampire." She studied her face, finally saying, "Can I just ask why you're so dead set against it now that it's your only choice to live?"

Elena looked at Caroline. Since becoming a vampire, Caroline was no longer that whiny, self-centered, selfish brat. She'd become so mature, strong and protective. Finally responding, "I'm afraid of being like Katherine. We're both doppelgangers and of the same bloodline."

Caroline grimaced, "Oh my god, you are so not like her! She has no heart, she only thinks of herself and she's a total bitch!"

"She toyed with both their feelings," Elena said softly.

Caroline walked over and sat on the window seat. She looked intently at Elena, "but, that's not you."

"Isn't it? I have feelings for both, and up to last night I thought I had cleared that problem."

Caroline searched Elena's face, "How?"

Elena looked at her friend, she could confide in her, "When I thought you were all gonna die," she looked out the window "I called Damon."

"What for?" Caroline asked.

"To find out if he was alright. To say good-bye. And he was, but then he asked who I would've chosen, had it just been the two of them," looking back at Caroline.

Caroline was confused now "What did he mean if it was just between the two of them?"

Elena explained, "Well, you and Tyler were with Stefan, so Matt was taking me to all of you. That's what I explained to Damon . But he wanted, to know if it was only the two of them, who would I have picked." She was silent for a moment.

"I told him Stefan."

Caroline giggled with glee, "You chose Stefan?"

"Yes." she answered, with little emotion.

Caroline observed Elena, "So, if you chose Stefan, why aren't you happy?"

"I am..." she looked confused.

"What is it?" Caroline inquired.

"I've started remembering things Damon compelled me to forget."

Caroline frowned, "What did Damon make you forget?"

(Bonnie's house)  
Although, Jeremy and Bonnie were no longer together, they were working to find a spell to reverse Elena's transition. Stacks of Grimoires were on the floor, they had belonged to her grandmother and Dr. Martin. She and Jeremy had skimmed fiercely through most of the Grimoires searching for a spell. She had assured Jeremy, that before she turned to the dark magic, she would have exhausted all the possibilities from the Grimoires.

"I know you said you wouldn't tap into the dark magic, " Jeremy looked up from the grimoire, "unless you couldn't find a spell in one of these." pointing with his face.

Bonnie looked at him confused.

He continued, "you asked a 100 dead witches to bring me back from the dead. That wasn't dark magic, but, they still got mad at you and look what happened to me."

"Do you regret me using them to bring you back?" her eyes searched his, "because I couldn't let you die Jeremy!"

"No, I'm not saying you shouldn't have saved me. It's just that I'm scared of what this other magic might do to you and Elena."

Bonnie saw the worried look on Jeremy's face. He didn't know what she had done.

No one knew she and Klaus had made a pact. That she had placed a protection spell to shield him from Alaric's deadly dagger. No one knew, she had cast a transference spell, using Tyler's body as a temporary vessel. That Klaus had confirmed their suspicions. He had sired Mary, therefore, his bloodline extended to Rose, Katherine, the Salvatores, Caroline, her mother and Tyler. No one knew this was why she had already dabbled with the dark magic. That she and Klaus had agreed to this. To spare everyone's life, she had to save his. No one knew that Klaus as Tyler was now hiding out at the house the 100 dead witches once dwelled.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy whispered, taking her out of her reverie.

"Don't worry, Jeremy, I won't let anything bad happen to any of us," she smiled sweetly at him."Let's keep looking for a reversal spell to help Elena." And went back to scanning the grimoire on her lap.

Jeremy stared at her, not knowing whether to believe her or not.

Matt sat across from Stefan at the table in the Gilbert kitchen. He sipped at the glass of water he had poured himself before he sat down. Eyeing Stefan, to see what state was in, he broke the silence, "Does it hurt?"

Stefan regarded Matt "does what, hurt?"

Matt continued, "Going through 'the transition', does it hurt?"

Stefan reluctantly answered "The transition, not so much. Certain things hurt, like your canines, when they are trying to erupt. The five senses change. They get sharper. There's an adjustment period. But, emotionally, depending on what type of human you were, all of your natural behaviors prior to the transition, get amplified. You got a taste of it when Caroline was going through it.

"Yeah, except I didn't know that's what was actually happening. She was acting all haywire." He chuckled, "I just thought it was because of the trauma she went through with the car accident and then at the hospital." He choked a little, "it was really touch and go for her that time."

Stefan looked at Matt, "Elena's compassionate, selfless...all those emotions are going to magnify."

There was a long moment of silence.

"So, if she doesn't transition?" Matt broke the silence.

Stefan answered softly, "she'll die," lowering his gaze. "And that's where were at, letting her decide what she wants to do."

"Wait, you'd let her die? Why?" Matt questioned. "I mean, how do you feel being immortal, provided no one stakes or burns you."

"It doesn't matter how I feel, Matt, she's the one that's got to accept what she'll be for the rest of her life."

"I understand, Stefan, but now I'm asking you," his eyes imploring an answer, "how do you feel being immortal?"

Stefan thought long before he answered, "It's hard, at least for me. You've seen how I react to human blood. Then again, I'm a ripper vampire." He paused for a moment, "I never got to fulfill my dream of becoming a doctor," disappointment washed over his face. Getting up from the table he began to pace. "The hardest part is after a few years, you need to relocate, because people notice you don't age. You can't foster any friendships." He choked as he continued, "I was wrong to pursue Elena. To fall in love with her, well knowing the consequences. I couldn't help it."

Matt eyes smiled as he responded, "Yeah, she's easy to love. And even when she's just your friend, she's easy to love." He sighed, "Never thought I'd see two brothers fall for her, let alone her falling for both."

Realizing what he had said he quickly stated, "I'm sorry.." Stefan shook his head, "No worries Matt, I'm aware of it."

Matt continued, "So...unless, she transitions, Elena.." Matt choked on his words. "Stefan you gotta convince her. I can't imagine a world without Elena Gilbert!"

Stefan answered, "We'll see how Caroline does with her. Bottom line, Matt, she has to do it for herself."

********************************************  
Damon entered the Mystic Grill bar. Quickly spotting the blonde bombshell sitting at the bar nursing a martini. He slid into the empty barstool next to her, "Hey there, sexy Bex," he smirked. "Thought you would've left town by now."

"Go away, Damon."she responded with disdain.

He motioned the bartender over, "bourbon neat." Giving the blonde beauty a once over, "I will, provided you answer one question."

Rebekkah bit a piece of the olive in her glass, "What?"

He rolled his eyes at her, " Why'd you kill Elena? "

"She had it coming, I thought it fair." All that girl ever brought on my family was problems," she snarled at Damon, "she helped my mother cast that stupid spell that cost my brother Finn's life! "Made Alaric killed Nik. She glowered at him, "Lest you forget she killed me too! "

"With all due respect Finn & Klaus' deaths were your mother's doing, not Elena's!" He took a swig of his bourbon. " If anyone should be pissed off, it's me! Your mother's spell killed my friend Ric. Brought him back as a vampire-hunting vampire, with no remorse or limitations and killed him again!"

"It was your precious Elena who helped my mother with that spell. If my mother bound her to Alaric with only one outcome, so be it. They should pay with their lives as my brothers did!"

"Elena daggering you was a minor inconvenience, ." He sneered "you're an Original, you came back! She, on the other hand was human, no chance."

"Wasn't my problem," pouting her lips at him, "are you and Stefan heartbroken? " It was in that moment, Damon realized that Rebekkah had no idea Elena was alive. She tilted her head finishing her martini.

Damon tapped on the bar for another drink and turned and looked at Rebekkah, "So, you coming or going, from Mystic Falls?"

Rebekkah responded, "Elijah & Kol, have ventured elsewhere."

Damon bore into her eyes "And you?"

"I'm not leaving anytime soon Damon. My stay is permanent. I finally get to live the life I was robbed of for 900 years!" She slid off the barstool, batting her eyes at Damon. And headed over to the prey she had spotted earlier sitting across the bar.

Damon watched as she glided across the room and sat next to the unsuspecting patron. Damon needed to make one last phone call before leaving Mystic Falls.

He heard the receiver click on, "Damon."

"Guess who I found at the Grill?" Not giving Stefan a chance to guess, he answered, "The Original sister."

"So," Stefan asked, "you're still here, brother?" And continued, "Rebekkah could present a problem for Elena"

"No problem, you just keep Elena out of sight." Damon scoffed, "What's so hard about that?"

"Well, Rebekkah's an Original, she's powerful, revengeful...uh, should I go on? And what, you're not going to help Elena?" Stefan demanded.

"Hey, Elena's got you, Vampire Barbie, Witchie-poo and even the devoted ex. If I was able to keep her safe enough during your stint binge drinking-ripping days with Klaus. This should be easier with all your backup" he retorted.

"I was compelled Damon," he responded angrily.

"Only in the beginning," he reminded his brother.

Stefan snapped, "It's a different situation now, Damon."

"How? She's a vampire now. How much trouble can she get into?"He scoffed, "At least now you don't have to worry about her dying!"

"That's just it, Damon," he paused before he finished his response "she hasn't completed it yet."

"What do you mean, she hasn't completed it yet...she told me you had a blood bag ready for her!" he demanded.

"I tried, but she wouldn't take it!"Stefan continued, "Caroline's tal..."

Damon interrupted him,"You were suppose to convince her Stefan!" I told her Bonnie's working on a reversal spell." He hissed into the phone, "force feed her if you have to!"

"No, I'm not gonna do that Damon!" Taking a deep breath. "Now, about Rebekkah, even if Elena transitions, she's a fledgling, she can't really protect herself against an Original. You and I can barely do that."  
Stefan frowned. "We need to find out why Rebekkah's stayed behind, well knowing all of us would have it out for her for killing Elena.

"Yeah, she wants to go 'back to school' and date the captain of the football team, not!" Damon responded sarcastically. "She has no idea Elena is alive, let alone that she's transitioning."

"Let's keep it that way" Stefan responded.

"You just take care of Elena, I'll deal with Rebekkah," he growled and hung up the phone.

Damon's lips curled as he recalled how Sage had been able to get into Rebekkah's mind. Sage was the one who taught him how to compel his victim before feeding off them, taking his fill without killing them. Damon motioned to the bartender for another bourbon, plus a martini for Rebekkah. He didn't fancy reading peoples minds or so didn't practice the technique. But, had been fascinated how Sage managed to get into the Original Sister's mind. He picked up both drinks & strolled over to the booth where Rebekkah had cozied up with a business man. Damon looked at the man and compelled him to leave.

Rebekkah growled, "Now why'd you go do that for? We were about to leave for a little romp and his farewell dinner!"

"Come on Bex, I've got a few fresh bags in the car. And as for a romp... need I say more? He smirked giving her his flirty eye. "Make it worth your while!" he purred in her ear.

Caroline had come down to the kitchen where Stefan and Matt awaited the update on Elena's disposition.

She had tears on her cheeks and stood there for a moment.

"Well..." Matt broke the silence,  
"Caroline, you've been crying!"

Wiping her face she, "I just finished telling her about Tyler." "She says she's gonna transition, but adopt your diet," she rolled her eyes at Stefan. "But that's only because Damon told her Bonnie's working on a reversal spell."

"I'm not sure Bonnie's will find a reversal spell. It may not even exist, Emily or some other witch would have transformed us by now!" Stefan said angrily. "When did Damon tell her this?"

"I guess before he took off," Caroline told Stefan.

"This is a bad idea," Stefan thought out loud.

"Stefan!" she yelled as she grabbed his arm. "What's the matter with you, don't you want her to live?"

"She's under the pretense that Bonnie is gonna be able to reverse her transition." He snipped at her.

Caroline raised her voice, "No pretense, Stefan, hope, maybe," she looked at Stefan, "this isn't about her turning, is it?"

"What do you mean?" Stefan glared at her.

"You're afraid that now that she has accepted becoming a vampire, her feelings for you will change! You're so wrong!" she barked.

Stefan quickly glanced at Matt. What Matt had said earlier, only confirmed what he already knew. Elena had feelings for both he and his brother. And her feelings would be super heightened.

Matt looked at Stefan with remorse for his little outburst earlier. Pushing the chair back, he stood up, "if it's alright, I'd like to see her."

"Of course." Stefan responded.

Matt went up to Elena's room. He peered through the doorway and spotted her sitting at the window seat, staring out into the darkness. She heard him quickly turning and looked his way.

Matt smiled at her, "Hey, how you doing?" She smiled back lightly tapping her fingers on the window seat, motioning him to sit with her.

Matt walked over and sat across from her, "I'm good," he smiled, "hospital just kept me for vitals, but, yeah, I'm good." He studied her face, "what about you, you okay?"

Elena looked into his ice blue eyes, "it's not what I wanted, Matt" she murmured , "I just hope Bonnie can find a spell."

"And if she doesn't? Will you be ready to accept being...one of them?" he asked softly.

"That's just it Matt, I don't know if I can be like them," she looked at him, instinctively pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I can't see me feeding off of anything living," she frowned.

Do you feel anything now? I mean, piecing the puzzle together on how Vicki was acting when we found her, she was literally climbing the walls!

Elena regarded the question, "I do, emotionally, and I don't know what to make of it, Matt." She didn't look at him but turned towards the night.

Matt extended his hand taking hold of her fingers. She looked back and he asked, "What is it you don't get?"

Elena sighed and looked at Matt, "Last night I thought I had it all figured out," she hesitated.

Matt interjected before Elena could finish, "about Stefan and Damon."

Shaking her head she responded, "yeah."

"What changed Elena?" he searched her face, "I mean, Stefan said your emotions would get intensified and you love him."

"I do," she looked back out into the night. The moon illuminated her face and Matt could see a little sadness in her eyes.

Finishing her sentence, "but, Damon, right?"

"I met him first, but, he made me forget."

Matt's blue eyes stared at her. "You met Damon first? When?"

"The night of the bonfire," she whispered.

"He was there?" Matt questioned.

She shook her head, "No, not at the bonfire." Matt looked a her still confused as she continued. "I ran into him when I went to wait for my parents to pick me up."

"What was he doing out there," Matt demanded. "I mean, it's just woods and road."

"He was hunting," she responded, "and I'm not talking like Stefan does."

"You mean, he could've bitten you!"

She exhaled nervously, "yeah, I guess you could say that." She looked down at her hands, "but he didn't, because he thought I was Katherine."

"So whatever he said to you then has got you all confused now?"

Elena looked up at Matt. She couldn't tell him how that conversation went or how Damon had made her feel without hurting him all over again.

Before she could respond, he blurted, "It was about us...about our argument." He exhaled deeply, "But, it was more than that, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't just that night," she sighed, "there were other times he erased. "

(the Originals Mansion)  
The last time Damon had been in the mansion with Rebekkah, he'd been chained up. It was her revenge for Damon fooling her into believing he liked her & to help Sage get into her head. After hours of being tortured she had left him to bleed out. This had then helped Klaus get information from Damon since he was vervain free & easily compelled.

Damon found the liquor bar of the Originals mansion & politely poured himself & Rebekkah more drinks. Switching on some music to help get them get more in the mood. Damon took Rebekkah into his arms & proceeded to dance around the room. He knew she craved someone to care for her, love her. Damon had a little remorse for making her think he was into her, but his mission was to find out why she was still here. The song ended & he replenished their drinks.

Rebekkah stared up at Damon hungrily, her lips parted ardently inviting his to melt into hers. Damon took the hint, his lips finding hers. He bit her lower lip & their tongues intertwined with one another. Damon broke away trailing light kisses down her neck, breasts. She grabbed the back of his hair, pulling him back up to her lips. She wanted him badly, cursing him in her mind for hurting her the way he had, yet wanting him more than ever. Damon continued kissing her, realizing the liquor & her craving for affection was bringing her guard down.

Rebekkah was now leading him to her bedroom. They entered the spacious room & he pushed her against one of the walls. Damon kissed her hard and proceeded to remove some of her clothes & she his. He picked her up & tossed her on the bed. She stared at him with hungry eyes and backed up towards the headboard, giving him that "come hither" look. He crawled to her and continued his ardent assault.

(Bonnie's House)  
Jeremy paced back and forth in Bonnie's living room. Bonnie sat on the couch in a trance like state. She knew what had to be done.

For almost 10 hours straight they had searched through all the Grimoires for a reversal spell. They were exhausted from lack of sleep and nourishment.

"What are you thinking about, Bonnie?" he asked.

"It's got to be done, Jeremy," she frowned, "I know what I have to do, I have to summon the Original witch for her help."

Jeremy looked at her confused, "Esther? I thought she was dead."

Bonnie looked at Jeremy with dread, " I'm not talking about Esther, Jeremy."

Jeremy glared at her, "then what do you mean the 'Original Witch'?"

"You have to promise me you'll have an open mind for what I'm about to tell you."

Rebekkah lay asleep next to Damon, her head resting on his chest her arm embracing his waist. He was looking down at her. She looked so sweet, so innocent, this malevolent creature. He pondered her being his companion for the time being. She'd be a lovely distraction. Elena would be furious he'd taken to the Original sister, he thought wickedly. What did he care what Elena thought. She wouldn't be mad out of jealousy. She'd be mad because it was Rebekkah who put her in her vampire state. His conscience checked in. He had a mission to accomplish. Find out what Rebekkah was up to. Damon stroked Rebekkahs hair lightly & willed his mind to intertwine with hers. Only getting bits and pieces. He saw Elijah & Kol returning to Mystic Falls. And out of nowhere, it was Tyler with Rebekkah . Why the hell was he in the picture? Tyler was dead. Or was he?

Rebekkah sighed deeply squinting up at Damon. "What time is it?" as she sat up. "Seven,"Damon responded nonchalantly. "Oooooh," she responded, "enough time for a quickie before you're off forever, lover!" Damon took her in his arms, kissing her all over, then stopped "Seriously,  
Bex, why stay in Mystic Falls? Your brothers are AWOL. And you have a huge following of haters for offing Elena."

Rebekkah sighed, jumping off the bed, " I'm going to shower, you can indulge me or see yourself out!"

With that she was gone. Damon got up, got dressed and dashed to the Camaro. Quickly dialing Stefan.

"What'd ya find out?" Stefan asked.

"Did that mind thing Sage showed me, but only got incomplete images." Sounding defeated, "Just bits and pieces that don't make sense."

"Such as?" Stefan poked.

"Kol & Elijah were back in Mystic Falls and..." he went silent.

"And what ? Stefan asked impatiently.

" Tyler Lockwood with Rebekkah?" he responded perplexed, " isn't he dead?"

Stefan sighed, "must've been the past you saw."

"No, it was the present," "Damon insisted. "Tyler was in control and Rebekkah was pretty submissive."

Jeremy stood next to the Grimoires that covered the center of the living room. Bonnie sat on the sofa and  
started to tell him what really had transpired the night Klaus had died.

" Jeremy, the night Alaric supposedly killed Klaus," She frowned as she looked up at Jeremy. " I actually had done a spell, with Klaus' guidance to save him."

Jeremy moved closer to her, "Wait, Damon said he saw Alaric stab and kill Klaus with the stake Esther had created with Alaric's ring."

Bonnie intertwined her fingers and looked at him as she explained "yes, that's what it appeared like, but I'd done a transference spell." She inhaled, " I transferred Klaus' essence into Tyler's body." she searched his eyes.

He walked away from where she sat  
as he glared with disbelief, "So Klaus isn't dead? He's now in Tyler's body?"

Jeremy looked at her in dismay, "So now where is Tyler...Klaus..who ever that is?"

"He's where the 100 dead witches were buried."

Jeremy looked at her puzzled, "Why?"

"Look Jeremy," her voice quivered,"I had no choice.". She shook her head, "He told me he had sired all of them,  
She gasped, "they'd all die, including my mother!" Tears started falling down her face.

Jeremy went to her, pulling her to his chest. And she sobbed freely.

Elena came down from her room. Caroline was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey," Caroline greeted her as she got closer.

"Hey," she responded, as she pulled a chair out to sit down. "Where are Matt and Stefan?"

"Matt got a call, he said he had to go  
And Stefan..."

Appearing behind her, he responded, "I'm right here."

Elena turned to look at him, "now what?"

He sighed, "Elena, in order for you to complete the transition, you have to have human blood...it won't work with animal blood."

She responded "fine," with defeat.

"I'll get it," Caroline interjected.

"You'll be fine, Elena," he said softly.

"Here," Caroline said as she held the bag out to Elena. And sat next to her. She held the bag close to Elena's lips. Her nurturing mother like instinct kicking in. They held the bag together as she commenced to drink. Her eyes and the area below had become veiny. Her canines had elongated and hurt, but, the thirst for the blood was stronger. She started gulping it in.

"Slow down, Elena." Stefan commanded as he watched from afar.

"Easy, easy" Caroline chimed in.

Elena tried very hard to sip the delicious fluid, but it was so hard.

When the bag was empty she looked at both of them, "more."


End file.
